All I Ever Wanted
by Hannah Clearwater
Summary: Bella chooses Jacob, After the fight in eclipse she realises that Jacob is what she wants, and what she always wanted
1. Chapter 1

_What is in bold below is what Stephenie Meyer wrote in eclipse :) _

**I didn't get very far before driving became impossible. **

**When I couldn't see any more, I let my tires find the rough shoulder and rolled slowly to a stop. I slumped over on the seat and allowed the weakness id fought in Jacobs room crush me. It was worse than I thought- the force of it took me by surprise, Yes I had been right to hide this from Jacob. No one should ever see this. **

**But I wasn't alone for very long- just exactly long enough for Alice to see me here, and then the few minutes it took him to arrive, the door cracked open and he pulled me into his arms. **

**At first it was worse.**

Actually it was worse, this isn't what I wanted, I wanted him, no I _needed_ not wantedhim. Jacob_. _I pushed away from him and looked at his face, a face I loved unconditionally and always will love. But I wanted to grow old and have children and live a long and happy life as a wolf girl. It was true what Jacob said about the magic nonsense, if it didn't exist I would be with him but with all the monsters and magic in the world I still am going to be with him.

"Edward, please get out of the truck." I whispered. He looked at me in confusion, and pulled me close to look into my eyes, I looked away from him. "Get out the truck, _Please_? I need to see him again."

"Bella, you've been through so much today, you need your rest, go and see him again tomorrow."

"No Edward." I glared at him. "I'm going back now, either get out the truck or come with me, your choice. But the second option will probably hurt you more." I didn't mean to sound so angry towards him. Slowly Edward opened the door and climbed out the truck.

"I will always be here Bella." He whispered before shutting the door. I couldn't put the key in the ignition faster, I failed twice and dropped it in the foot well before I finally start up the truck, then i was speeding back towards Jacob. My Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously,_

_"I will always be here Bella." He whispered before shutting the door. I couldn't put the key in the ignition faster, I failed twice and dropped it in the foot well before I finally start up the truck, then I was speeding back towards Jacob. My Jacob._

**Chapter 2**

I didn't know what the speed limit was on the road back to La Push but I'm sure I was over it, I pushed the truck to its fastest speed and it was still to slow for my liking, finally the little red house came into view and my heart sped up.

I pulled up to the front of the house and sat in the truck for a few minutes, letting my heart find its normal pace again, three minutes I sat there staring out the window and into the woods. Finally I climbed out the truck and turned to look at the house, it was strangely comforting. The smell was familiar, a musky tree like smell. The quiet eerie woods was even a comfort, when the woods was quiet it used to scare me but now I know there's no danger out there for me and someone will always be here to keep me safe.

Eventually I walked up to the front door and quietly knocked, I hadn't realised how late it had got and Billy would probably be asleep and it would be best to come back tomorrow.

"Come in." Someone called from inside. I was shocked someone was still up. I slowly opened the door and peeked in, no one was sat in the kitchen or the front room. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and walked towards Jakes bedroom door. I placed my hand on the door knob and froze.

What was I going to say, what was I going to do, How will I explain me being back to him, what if he was asleep? All the questions were running through my head, I pushed the thought aside and opened the door.

Jake was fast asleep, looking pretty uncomfortable from my point of view to be honest. I didn't want to wake him, but I really needed to, how strange would it be for him to wake up and find me sitting next to him-staring at him too. I walked towards him and stopped so I was standing over him and reached down and took his good hand in mine and leaned forward to kissed his lips. Yes, I was kissing Jacob Black, without being forced too or tricked into it. Slowly I pulled away from him and looked at his face. His eyes fluttered open slowly and focused on me.

"Bells?" He asked squeezing my hand lightly.

"Hey." I whispered sitting on the edge of his bed, careful not to hurt him.

"What you doing here?" He asked sounding a little confused, "I thought you'd left."

"I did." I mumbled stupidly, "But I came back." I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I realised something." I said laying down and snuggling into his good side, I heard Jake sigh and breathe in my scent before wrapping his good arm round my waist.

"What?" He asked getting more and more confused. Bless him.

"It's you. It has always been you Jake." I told him.

"Bella, honey, I'm completely confused here." He whispered.

"Its you Jake, you were right I was pushing my feelings for you aside and trying to hide from them, but I'm fed up of hiding. I've chosen Jacob."

"Bella, I'm still confused." He mumbled.

"I've chosen you Jacob. I've chosen you over Edward." It hurt to say it right now, but it was the truth, I needed Jacob.

"Oh." I said. "Me huh? Why me?" He asked.

"Can I be honest?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He whispered stroking my hair.

"When I kissed you this afternoon, I felt something, I mean I felt us, you know me and you growing old together and having kids and watching our babies growing up like a normal family. I felt like I belonged with you Jacob." Jake pulled he up closer to his face and kissed my cheek and I pouted.

"What?" He asked flicking my lip which was pointing out. I kissed his fingers then pushed his hand out the way slowly and carefully, and reached up to kiss his lips. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted, our tongues danced and I never knew kissing would feel as good as this, Edward was always careful when kissing me and mine and Jacobs lips fit together like two pieces of jigsaw. All to soon I had to pull away.

"Oh, Come back." Jake sulked. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips lightly before pulling away again.

"I better go." I mumbled against his chest, on which my head lay.

His arm tightened around me. "Don't go. Stay here tonight." He whispered kissing my hair.

"Jake." I sighed. "Charlie will be worried."

"Please?" He begged pulling the puppy dog face. I've never understood people who couldn't say 'no' to a friend or relative pulling the puppy dog face, but now I understood it completely.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat and snuggled closer to him. "But never use that face again Mr. Black."

"Oh what face?" He asked.

"The puppy dog eyes."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Jake?" I asked after a couple minutes silence.

"Yeah?"

"You think you'll ever imprint?" I asked. Jakes arm tightened around my waist and squeezed me lightly.

"I really don't know, but I don't think I will." He replied.

"Why?"

"Cause how I feel for you, I don't think the gods hate me that much." He chuckled.

"What if you do imprint?"

"I don't know, I don't want to loose you Bella."

"You won't loose me Jake." And it was true, I was never going to let him go, I was madly in love with him and he knew it, but I was hoping he'd never imprint and that it'll always be me.


	3. AN

Okay, guys and girls, I'm back :D

Laptop is fixed, I'll be back with regular updates in no time :)


End file.
